June 13, 2014 Smackdown results
The June 13, 2014 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on June 10, 2014 at the Resch Center in Green Bay, Wisconsin. Summary The Lunatic Fringe ran into some “business” issues as he battled The Eater of Worlds for a monumental opportunity at WWE Monday in the Bank, Roman Reigns wreaked havoc on everyone in sight and The King of Swing scored a huge triumph over United States Champion Sheamus. An amped up Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns kicked off SmackDown, promising to take out WWE COO Triple H, shut down “The Seth Rollins Business” for good, and maybe even beat Randy Orton to the World Title in the WWE World Heavyweight Title Ladder Match at the June 29 pay-per-view. However, Triple H soon interrupted, pointing out that there were only so many spots in the unprecedented Ladder Match, before flipping a coin to see which Shield member would get the opportunity to qualify on SmackDown. After Ambrose won the toss, The Game announced that he would be in a qualifying SmackDown main event against Bray Wyatt. Not wanting Reigns to feel left out, Triple H also put him into the opening match against Bad New Barrett. Both Hounds would be banned from each other's contest! With Ambrose banned from ringside, 3MB opted to interrupt the ultra-explosive match between Reigns and Intercontinental Champion Bad New Barrett – and Reigns would make them pay for it. Railing back from the triple intrusion that forced the referee to call for the bell, The Shield powerhouse proceeded to hurl Jinder Mahal over the announce table. He then delivered a Spear to Drew McIntyre and an even more devastating second one to Heath Slater in mid-air, as his adversary was leaping at him from the steel ring steps. Two weeks ago on Raw, The Wyatt Family's creepy disciples asserted themselves among the top contenders to WWE Tag Team Champions The Usos when they defeated the high-flying titleholders in a non-title match. And while Jimmy Uso overcame Luke Harper on WWE Main Event, Erick Rowan used the Side Slam to even things out with a strong SmackDown victory over Jey. Moments after jamming along with R-Truth during the rapping Superstar's entrance, the undefeated Bo Dallas continued to inspire the WWE Universe by scoring a victory with the running “Bo-Dog” to go “7-Bo.” Victory lap, hand shake, “Bo-Lieve”! After translating Cesaro's foreign address to the WWE Universe – which apparently promised that The Swiss Superman would punish United States Champion Sheamus until the referee was forced to stop the match – Paul Heyman dropped back to watch his client in an all-out “fight.” And despite the outspoken advocate's previous criticisms that The Celtic Warrior has used a very Greco Roman small package in a “fight” to defeat The King of Swing at WWE Payback, that didn't stop the winner of the Andre the Giant Memorial Battle Royal from utilizing that very same move to pick up the huge non-title SmackDown victory. Four days after Summer Rae executed a milk-infused backstage assault on Layla on Raw and her adversary returned the favor with a milk/kitty litter onslaught on WWE Main Event, Fandango's dance partner cleaned up to accompany him to the ring to face Adam Rose. While Rose planted his grateful opponent's face into the canvas for another festive victory, that was hardly the end of the party. For when Rose and his Rosebuds took their leave, one of his dressed-up followers stayed behind. The strange “bird” removed its mask the reveal an irate Summer underneath, paving the way for a wild brawl between her and a surprised Layla. Thanks to a distraction on Zeb Colter and Jack Swagger by the Ravishing Russian Lana, Big E seized the moment and hit the Big Ending on The Real American for the win. While Alicia has generated a great deal of buzz with her recent erratic behavior, her outrageous antics did not stop her from earning an important SmackDown victory over her former friend, Aksana. In the height of an intense SmackDown main event – in which both The Wyatt Family and Roman Reigns were banned from ringside –Ambrose hit Wyatt with Dirty Deeds. But, before he could attempt a pinfall, the exhausted Lunatic Fringe spotted Rollins standing on top of the SmackDown announce table. Choosing to put his full attention on pursuing his ex-cohort, Ambrose ran head on into Wyatt's Sister Abigail. With the follow-up three-count, The Eater of Worlds earned his place in the WWE World Heavyweight Championship Ladder Match! Results ; ; *Dark match: Los Matadores (Diego & Fernando) (w/ El Torito) defeat Curtis Axel & Ryback *Roman Reigns defeats Bad News Barrett by DQ (9:00) *Erick Rowan (w/ Luke Harper) defeats Jey Uso (w/ Jimmy Uso) (2:00) *Bo Dallas defeats R-Truth (3:00) *Cesaro (w/ Paul Heyman) defeats Sheamus (13:00) *Adam Rose defeats Fandango (w/ Layla) (2:00) *Big E defeats Jack Swagger (w/ Zeb Colter) (3:00) *Alicia Fox defeats Aksana (2:00) *Bray Wyatt defeats Dean Ambrose in a Money In The Bank Qualifying Match (14:00) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Roman Reigns v Bad News Barrett SD 6-13-14 1.jpg SD 6-13-14 2.jpg SD 6-13-14 3.jpg SD 6-13-14 4.jpg SD 6-13-14 5.jpg SD 6-13-14 6.jpg Erick Rowan v Jey Uso SD 6-13-14 7.jpg SD 6-13-14 8.jpg SD 6-13-14 9.jpg SD 6-13-14 10.jpg SD 6-13-14 11.jpg SD 6-13-14 12.jpg Bo Dallas v R-Truth SD 6-13-14 13.jpg SD 6-13-14 14.jpg SD 6-13-14 15.jpg SD 6-13-14 16.jpg SD 6-13-14 17.jpg SD 6-13-14 18.jpg Cesaro v Sheamus SD 6-13-14 19.jpg SD 6-13-14 20.jpg SD 6-13-14 21.jpg SD 6-13-14 22.jpg SD 6-13-14 23.jpg SD 6-13-14 24.jpg Adam Rose v Fandango SD 6-13-14 25.jpg SD 6-13-14 26.jpg SD 6-13-14 27.jpg SD 6-13-14 28.jpg SD 6-13-14 29.jpg SD 6-13-14 30.jpg Big E v Jack Swagger SD 6-13-14 31.jpg SD 6-13-14 32.jpg SD 6-13-14 33.jpg SD 6-13-14 34.jpg SD 6-13-14 35.jpg SD 6-13-14 36.jpg Alicia Fox v Aksana SD 6-13-14 37.jpg SD 6-13-14 38.jpg SD 6-13-14 39.jpg SD 6-13-14 40.jpg SD 6-13-14 41.jpg SD 6-13-14 42.jpg Bray Wyatt v Dean Ambrose SD 6-13-14 43.jpg SD 6-13-14 44.jpg SD 6-13-14 45.jpg SD 6-13-14 46.jpg SD 6-13-14 47.jpg SD 6-13-14 48.jpg See also *Friday Night Smackdown! *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown #773 at CAGEMATCH.net * #773 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2014 television events